Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector cover and a connector module, and particularly relates to a peripheral component interconnect express (PCI-E) connector cover and a PCI-E connector module.
Description of Related Art
Along with quick development of technology, performance of expansion devices in a computer host is continuously improved. Taking a display card as an example, it produces a large amount of heat during a high performance operation, and in order to improve a heat dissipation effect, the display card sold in the market is generally configured with a fan at one side thereof, so as to quickly dissipate the heat produced by chips on the display card in a convection manner. However, since a weight of such type of the display card is relatively high, when the display card is plugged to a connector on a main board, a casing of the connector is probably cracked.